


A Change in Season

by FujoshiTings



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Confessions, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiTings/pseuds/FujoshiTings
Summary: [Takes place episode 7/8]Langa knows he has to tell Reki how he feels if he ever hopes to get his sun back. Will he be able to muster up his courage?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Change in Season

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this fic because I had a fun time writing it and of course, wishing it to be canon!

_The feelings I want to convey…_

Hasegawa Langa knew what he had to do, but the words were like puzzle pieces to a thousand-piece puzzle. He only managed to fit together a few here and there, but they never gave the full picture of what he wanted to say. 

First, he wanted to apologize for breaking his promise. Since coming home soaked in rain that night, the blinders he’d worn when thinking of Adam fell away and he realized just how much he missed. For days Kiyan Reki had been acting strangely. 

The usual smile that outshone the sun was hidden behind half smiles and weighted words that only now made sense. Langa had never considered Reki leaving him in such a way. _And without even letting me respond!_

Langa frowned. _But would I listen to my own explanation if I were in his shoes?_ It brought him to the second thing he needed to do: tell Reki how he felt. That he wasn’t blindly chasing after Adam for the sake of being the best skater. That without Reki there supporting him, cheering him on, it was meaningless. He might as well be back in Canada, at the very top of the slope, alone in the cold. 

He wanted to tell Reki that he was like the sun, melting the snow away and bathing him with warmth once more. 

“Are you sure Reki is here Langa?” Chinen Miya asked again as they waited their turn for the next match up. 

“I know he is,” Langa said, looking around again for Reki’s trademark spiky red hair. But again, didn’t see it anywhere. 

“You know, I’d be surprised if he _were_ here. Given what people have been saying about him.” Miya said it in that coy tone that annoyed him. 

“What do you mean?” Langa sounded snappy, but it was only a matter of time before names were drawn again and he _needed_ to speak to Reki before he skated again. 

“Well, just that—”

At that moment, a group of young men walked behind them, laughing to themselves. 

“Dude, can you believe it? That redhead showed up again!”

“Well, what do you expect? Lowlifes like them can only dream of being half as good as SNOW!”

_Lowlife…?_ Langa felt his eyes narrow at their retreating backs. Reki wasn’t a lowlife, and he was good at skateboarding; he’d taught him after all. And made him his skateboard! 

“Maybe if you said all the things you’re thinking, Reki would be here.”

“But he _is_ here, did you not just—”

“I meant _be_ here.” Miya flipped his board up and grabbed it with one of his hands. He used the other to gesture around. “For weeks everyone’s been calling him your shadow, and that he’s not worth thinking about.” 

“Oh” Langa felt frigid inside.. “I didn’t know....”

When Miya didn’t immediately respond, Langa chanced facing the younger man again. Only to find him staring straight ahead, mouth slightly open. Langa followed his gaze and felt his heart squeeze before galloping painfully in his chest. Even though the figure that stood a few feet away from them wore baggy clothes, and had the hood of the hoodie pulled all the way up, he knew it was Reki. 

Without hesitation, he ran toward the other young man, so overwhelmed he forgot about the skateboard under his arm. “Reekiiii!”

The hooded figure jumped before tensing up and Langa knew he was milliseconds from running away. He pushed his legs a little faster and just managed to grip one of Reki’s shoulders before he could make his escape. “Reki, wait!”

Like at school, Reki didn’t say anything, keeping his face turned away from him and concealed by the hood. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

Before Langa could open his mouth (not like he knew what he was going to say first), a large hand clapped both he and Reki on the back. 

“My two favorite kiddos,” Nanjō “Joe” Kojirō said, smiling down at them both. 

“Joe…” Reki had the decency to pull down his hood. However, the usual shine in his eyes and bright smile were gone. Langa’s throat tightened. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Langa could feel Joe’s eyes on his face but could only guess what the old man was trying to tell him. 

“I was just gonna leave.” Reki said slowly.

“No, don’t!” Langa’s outburst was loud, and drew attention from the people immediately around them. 

“Why don’t you two talk over there.” The voice came from Langa’s left, but he recognized that cool tone anywhere. 

Sakurayashiki “Cherry Blossom” Kaoru pointed to a densely populated area near a patch of trees. “I’m sure no one will bother you, including _gorillas_ like him.” 

Joe’s hands disappeared from their backs. “I wasn’t bothering them Kaoru, if anything, you interrupting us just now was more of a bother.”

“Excuse me?!”

Langa couldn’t help but roll his eyes before looking down at Reki. He stood there with a ghost of that radiant smile on his face. It almost hurt more to see than the lifeless expression from before. 

“Come with me.” He grabbed Reki’s hand and led him to the area Cherry Blossom had pointed to while the old men continued to bicker back and forth. 

Once they were relatively alone, Langa felt some of the tension leave his body. This was his chance to say everything that had been welling up inside him. He felt Reki’s hand slacken in his grip, and he tightened his hold to prevent him from walking away. 

At some point, the redhead had shielded his face again with his hood. Reki’s shoulders curved forward and the hand Langa wasn’t holding hostage was in his pocket.

“Thanks for coming…” _Thanks for coming?!_

Langa cleared his throat, trying to ignore how hot his face and neck felt. He’d known this would be difficult, but it was harder than he expected to get the words out. 

“...Let me go, people are staring.” It was the first full sentence Reki had said to him in a while, and the elation that filled him made him take a step closer. He entirely missed what Reki said. 

“Let go.” It wasn’t shouted, but spoken forcefully enough that Langa almost did out of shock. And then what Reki had said seconds before finally registered. 

“I don’t care about them.” A deep breath. “I care about _you_.”

The only indication that Reki was listening was the slight cant of his head toward Langa. It wasn’t much, but hope loosened Langa’s tongue. 

“When I moved here, I was determined to just get through school and not cause trouble for mom. I… didn’t have snowboarding anymore or…” 

_I can’t..._

Langa’s throat felt dry and his tongue sat thick and heavy in his mouth. Still, he had to try. “It was like I was still in Canada, covered in snow under a cloudy, grey sky. But then you—”

Loud cheers distracted them both momentarily, making them both jump so that they were almost touching. And even though he felt like was about to faint and throw up at the same time, Langa moved so that he stood directly in front of Reki, clutching the redhead’s hand even as sweat made their skin slick.

“You, Reki, melted that snow.” He reached his other hand tentatively toward Reki’s face. Encouraged by how still the other young man remained, he touched Reki’s cheek softly. “I get to be in the sun again, feeling its warmth and _living_ again.” 

Langa brushed a thumb across the smooth skin heating underneath his touch. “And that isn’t because of Adam, or skateboarding; it’s because of you.”

Reki blinked up at him from the depths of his hood, dull brown eyes starting to turn gold with emotion once more. The feeling that had been building like a summer storm swirled faster inside Langa and he couldn’t help the smile that fell upon his lips. “I like you, Reki.”

He heard and felt the small, sharp intake of breath from the redhead and felt moisture touch the tip of his thumb. Falling further under Reki’s spell, Langa leaned forward and tilted his head down. 

Anyone walking by would think that SNOW was having an intense conversation with the hooded stranger. However, behind the hood that now shielded them both, Langa’s lips brushed against Reki’s. Featherlight, almost like a ghost of a touch. But it was enough to turn Langa’s belly into a mess of butterflies and send his head spinning. He wanted more. 

The second brushing of their lips was firmer, Langa applying pressure to feel just how chapped Reki’s lips were. The friction of dried skin mixing with the heat of their mouths sent blood rushing to places it hadn’t before, and in shock he pulled away. 

The hand that had been on the side of Reki’s face now covered his mouth as he tried to calm his pounding heart and remember what his name was. 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what—”

The sound of Reki sniffling interrupted Langa’s flustered apology and he met those golden eyes, now shining with unshed tears. 

_Oh no, I’m in trouble,_ Langa though helplessly as he leaned in to kiss Reki again. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you or do you wish this happened at the end of episode 8? Scream with me in the comment section!!
> 
> If you like what I do, [here's how you can support me💕](http://fujoshitings.com/accessing-fujoshitings-bl/)
> 
> [Where else to find me](https://rizamasuyama.carrd.co)
> 
> Stay Squishy,  
> Riza


End file.
